Creamy sensation
by TangerineRiku
Summary: Saniwa had been out shopping so Turumaru shared his ice-cream with Ichigo...in her room. M for mature contents.


Creamy sensation

"吓到了吗？"

朦胧中好像听到恋人一天里恨不得能说上三十遍的口头禅，一期一振缓缓睁开了眼睛。鹤丸国永穿着齐整的出阵服坐在他身边，一双手正朝他的脸伸过去。瞬间包裹住脸颊的冰冷触感让一期一振打了个激灵，一下子瞪大了双眼。远征部队已经回来了。只是自己明明在小睡之前已经定好了闹钟，为什么没有听到呢？

"鹤丸殿下，欢迎回来。"一期一振把鹤丸罩在自己脸上的手握在掌心，"您的手真凉，别是感冒了吧？"

"刚才的表情真不错！"鹤丸咧嘴笑着，顺势直接环住了一期一振的脖子，朝桌子那里偏了偏头，"我好着呢！看，小姑娘给我留的，说是远征大成功了就可以吃。"

一期一振向桌子那边看去，自己刚刚整理干净的桌面上摆着一桶还冒着白气的冰激凌。桶壁上用马克笔相当浮夸地画了一只鹤。"说起来，你怎么会在她的房间里？"鹤丸问他。

"主公殿下带着陆奥守殿下去万屋了，拜托我在这期间收拾一下她的文件，等远征部队回来之后还要整理远征报告。"一期一振平静地做着公式化的回答，目光贪婪地流连着面前的人。鹤丸把头靠在了他的肩膀上，嘴上念叨着"好累啊！主上真是惨无人道，剥削老年人劳动力！"，眼睛却笑得弯弯，银白的睫毛轻轻颤着。本丸此时正值初夏，午后刺眼的阳光让薄薄的纸门过滤得温柔，水一般地流进了室内，也给怀里的鹤丸国永勾了一层明亮的金边。

"那么，祝贺您远征大成功。"他微笑着端详着许久未见的恋人。之前两人因为等级差距分属不同的部队出阵，一天下来见不到几次面。好不容易审神者终于开始练短刀夜战队，太刀们终于闲了下来，鹤丸又被派出去长时间远征。上一次可以这样靠近这把衣着雪白的刀是什么时候，一期一振自己都有些不太记得了。

"哦！其实我只是一般的'成功'而已啦！"鹤丸国永满不在乎地说着，松开了一期一振去拿桌子上的冰激凌，"不过主公她想来也不会介意的。喏，吃吧吃吧！"

一期一振有些不满身上令人心安的重量突然离开,他拉住了鹤丸的外套,后者刚好正要回身,被他一下子带进了怀里。

"喂喂！对待老年人可不能这么粗暴啊！"鹤丸笑着抱怨道。他心情大好地坐在了一期一振的腿上，靠在他的胸口打开了冰激凌的盒盖，"哇！是各种口味混装的啊！小姑娘待我不错嘛！"

鹤丸暖烘烘的体温压在身上，冰激凌的冷气飘过内番服的领口直冲脖子。一期一振想起刚刚听到的话，抬手搂住了鹤丸的腰。

"可是…鹤丸殿下一向大人有大量，从不介意被粗暴对待。"

水蓝色头发的太刀近乎自语一般凑在恋人耳边说道。鹤丸本想装作没听到，但那张涨红的脸可没法掩饰。他结结巴巴地说着忘记拿勺子了，跳起来要去厨房拿，却被一期一振更加用力地圈在了怀中。

"鹤丸殿下本来是找主公殿下提交远征报告的吧？难道您打算一边吃冰激凌一边向主殿汇报远征结果吗？"一期一振腾出一只手，想要把那桶一开始就侵占鹤丸注意力的冰激凌拿走，"这样玩忽职守可不好啊！"

"我又怎么玩忽职守了？"鹤丸把冰激凌抢了回来，"反正她也不在意嘛！之前我们也一边吃零食一边写报告的—啊，准确来说是我在吃零食她在写报告。"

一期一振放弃了争抢冰激凌，把头搁在了鹤丸的颈窝，鼻尖轻轻蹭着他的后颈。他无视了怀中人玩笑似的躲闪和"痒！别蹭了！"一类的微小抗议，继续着这样亲昵的动作，嘴上却依旧严肃地说教："工作时当然要有工作的样子。难道，给主上汇报工作在鹤丸殿下眼中还不如一桶冰激凌重要吗？"

"你是在吃冰激凌的醋吗？"鹤丸再次掀开了盒盖，这次干脆直接上手，用指尖挑出了一块凉凉的，微微有些融化的固体轻轻吮了一口，"这一块是香草的，来点儿？"

他的手指伸到了一期一振的嘴边，语毕还伸出舌尖舔了舔残留在嘴角的冰激凌。

一期一振笑了："那么，我开动了。"

他低下头张口含住了鹤丸没有让手套包住的指尖。冰激凌在温热的口腔里迅速融化成柔滑的流体，叫舌头从手指尖舔了干净。但一期一振并没有就此罢休。他将那手指更深入地含了进去，伴随着轻微的鼻音吸吮着，目光透过密密的睫毛直勾勾地盯着鹤丸，直到后者红着脸开始支支吾吾地想说些什么时才放开。

"味道不错，多谢款待。"

"喂！你…"鹤丸把手缩了回来，像是毫无意识地又用同样的手指摸碰了碰嘴唇，"这可真是…"

"嗯？这里吗？"一期一振扬起一道眉毛。

的确是久违了。只是嘴唇的相触显然已经不能满足有一段时间没有亲近的两人，不等一期一振含住鹤丸的下唇，对方就张了嘴，主动配合着他侵入口腔的舌尖。分开的时候鹤丸的嘴唇亮晶晶的，引得一期一振又把人拉近，轻轻地舔了几下。

"唔，等一下…"鹤丸小声说着，稍稍推开了他一点，正过身子脱下了白色的外套，接着分开双腿跨坐在一期一振的身上，"这样方便些。"

他这么说着又搂住了一期一振的脖子，整个人贴了上去，继续刚才的亲吻。一期一振喜欢鹤丸在接吻时甜腻的鼻音，于是一只手按住了鹤丸的后脑勺，轻轻拉扯着鹤丸的头发，舌头在口腔内的搅动也变得更加激烈。鹤丸果然如他所愿地发出了有些可怜的闷哼，双手也紧紧抓住了他肩后的衣服。一期一振又有些心疼了，松开了手，让鹤丸喘口气。而鹤丸却意犹未尽，把一期一振内番服的拉链一拉到底，揪着领子吻上了恋人的嘴唇。"鹤丸殿下很喜欢亲吻。"一期一振这么想着，感到自己内番服的外套被胡乱地推下了肩膀，鹤丸的手指已经从里衣的下摆探了进去，没有被手套包裹的指腹软软地扫着他的腰腹，而带着手套的部分又是另一种感觉。他都有些遗憾自己没有穿上那身华丽的出阵服了，下次有机会要戴着手套做一次。他松开了原本环着鹤丸腰部的双手，把外套甩在地上，之后摸到了他的腰带，轻车熟路地动手解开系在腹前的结。

"哈啊…"鹤丸在分开时大口地呼吸，"胳膊，抬一下。"

一期一振相当配合地松了手，连帽上衣也被脱了下来。鹤丸压在一期一振如今赤裸的上身，亲吻与舔噬又密又急地从耳廓顺着脖颈一路向下。一期一振不慌不忙地终于解开了他的腰带，手指也伸进了和服的衣领，轻笑道："鹤丸殿下就这么着急？"

"是你不让我吃冰激凌的。"鹤丸在一期一振的锁骨上吮出了一个红印，说话也有些含混不清，"你可得补偿我。"

"补偿？"一期一振托住鹤丸的臀，把他整个人抬高了一些，接着扯开了对方的衣衿，嘴唇轻轻扫着他微微见汗的腹肌，"鹤丸殿下想要怎样的补偿呢？"

"哇啊！"敏感的小腹被鼻息和轻吻连连刺激让鹤丸一阵腿软，慌忙抓住了一期一振的肩膀，"痒！你别这样…"

"那么，这样可以吗？"

嘴唇在腹部的力道加重，湿软的舌尖甚至探进了肚脐。一期一振把鹤丸白色的袴向下拉，宽松的衣物便瞬间滑落至膝盖。

"哈啊！你这样的话…会…"鹤丸难以自制地弓起了腰，右手依旧紧抓着一期一振的后背，左手按住了一期一振的正抚摸着他大腿的右手，"感觉好…"

"还不满意吗？"一期一振贴着鹤丸腹部的皮肤轻笑道，轻轻把人放倒在榻榻米上，不紧不慢地除去了剩余的衣物，捏住了鹤丸在他背上急切乱蹭的小腿，吻着膝盖。

"真是的—"鹤丸故意拖长了嗓音，扭过头懒洋洋地咬住了右手手套的指尖，把手套扯了下来，直接将手摸进了一期一振的裤腰，"你怎么就一点也不—"

掌心传来的硬度让他声音越来越小，最后悄声说了一句"这可吓到我了"。一期一振俯下身亲了亲鹤丸涨泛红的脸颊。

"您现在可知道了？"他对着鹤丸耳语道，"我是多么地渴望鹤丸殿下您啊…"

"呜…"鹤丸伸手去拽一期一振的裤子，"那你就快点。"

一期一振顺从鹤丸把自己的裤子也褪了下来，又起身把刚才被冷落的冰激凌拿了过来。鹤丸有些讶异地看着他打开了盒盖，但是看到他用手指挖出一点冰激凌后，便意识到了他要做什么。

"喂！你难道是要…别啊！那里可不行。"虽然嘴上这么说，但是一期一振能看到鹤丸已经兴奋得连肌肤也泛上了一层淡淡的粉色，"老人家禁不起你这么—咿！"

尽管已经融化了不少，但是冰激凌的低温对于敏感的乳尖来说还是太过刺激，仅仅是涂抹上去的动作就让鹤丸尖叫不已地扭动起身体。而还不等他适应这温度，冰激凌又被一期一振温热的唇舌舔吮干净。鹤丸呜咽着抱住了一期一振的头颈，手指插进水蓝色的发间，情不自禁地弓起了腰背，反而更方便了乳头被对方的舌尖撩拨。他想叫他停下，别再刺激他了，可是快感那么强烈，让他除了紧闭双眼甩着头，发出带哭腔的拟声词以外再做不出什么。

"快点？不是鹤丸殿下您要求我好好地补偿您吗？"

"呜啊啊—！你…不要含着那里说话啊…"

鹤丸的胸口剧烈地起伏着，睫毛还挂着刚才被激出来的眼泪。他也不知道哪来的力气，翻身把一期一振推到在地，把内裤狠狠拽了下来，主动舔起了弹出在他面前的，和一期一振表面上的游刃有余全然相反的昂扬性器。

这还真有他的风格啊，一期一振有些没想到鹤丸会这样做。不过他对鹤丸的行事作风早已习惯。这把年长的太刀可能是本丸里最珍惜现在拥有的人类身体的了。一向悲观消极的审神者不止一次当着他的面说过，即便身为人类也逃不脱"身不由己"，而鹤丸认为正是因为这样才要尽可能地主动把握所能掌握的一切。刚来到本丸的那几天，一期一振还有些奇怪这样一把成天上蹿下跳，几乎没一刻安生的刀为什么审神者还会格外地信赖。直到有一天，身为队长的一期一振扶着中伤飘花的鹤丸进了手入室，看着这位替他挡枪的前辈躺在床上还劝慰他不要担心，忽然明白了审神者之前和他说鹤丸"惹人怜爱"是什么意思。

鹤丸有意模仿着之前一期一振舔手指的动作，整个地含了进去，喉咙的深处反射性地收缩，刺激着前端。一期一振猛地咽下了唾液，手指轻轻拨开了黏在鹤丸额前的银白色刘海。

"真好看，鹤丸殿下的眼睛。"他拨弄着鹤丸顺滑的头发。后者只是轻轻哼了一声作为回应。一期一振抓过了丢在一旁的内番服，从口袋里拿出了安全套和润滑剂。鹤丸在臀肉被揉捏的时候还没有停下嘴上的动作，直到穴口感受到了润滑剂凉凉的触感时才抬起头惊叫。

"你…哪儿来的？"他难以置信地回头看向自己的身后，"难道小姑娘的房间里会有这个？"

"鹤丸殿下现在才想起自己是在主公殿下的房间做出这样的事吗？"一期一振一边把安全套递给鹤丸，一边将一根手指的指尖试探着插入了鹤丸的后穴，引得跪伏在他身前的人连连地喘着气，"这可真是下流的身体啊！才一个指节而已，就咬得这么紧，前面也翘得不像话。难道在主公殿下的房间里做，很兴奋？"

"你不会是一直就装在身上吧？"接过安全套的鹤丸觉得审神者的房间里怎么想也不可能有这种东西，"哈啊—真该让你可爱的弟弟们见一见你的真面目！"

"哈哈！也好，明天鹤丸殿下不妨来粟田口的房间夜宿。作为长兄，自然会吩咐弟弟们好好招待您的。"一期一振说着又加了一根手指，有些着急地扩张着，"不过我没想到您原来期待着以这种方式告知他们我们的关系，这的确很有您的风格。"

不要脸的小鬼！鹤丸在心里骂道，然而他还真是拿一期一振没有办法。体内的手指有意在寻找着他的敏感点，鹤丸抓着一期一振大腿的指尖都有些泛白。后穴渐渐适应了手指的进出，他甚至还主动追随了手指的动作，好让自己被进入得更深。指腹擦过那一点的时候，鹤丸像猫一样弓起了脊背，呻吟也骤然拔高。

"这、这里！"他喘息着撑起了身体，手指在一期一振腰腹留下抓痕，"还要…"

一期一振吻着鹤丸有些发红的湿润眼角，轻笑道："鹤丸殿下现在的样子可真糟糕呀！"

"糟糕…什么的。"鹤丸摸索着想要抚慰被冷落的前端，但是他的四肢渐渐都有些发软，一期一振的手指抽插带来的快感让他眼前发白，"好棒…"

一期一振轻轻咬着鹤丸的耳廓，把手指从后穴里抽了出来，抬手在鹤丸屁股上拍了一巴掌："贪吃的孩子。"怀中的人随即惊叫着挺直了身子，

当我是你弟弟吗？鹤丸微微撅起嘴，这一副长兄做派为什么偏偏这时候对自己施展呢？明明无论是实际年龄，还是来到这个本丸的资历，一期一振都是鹤丸的后辈才对。可是刚刚习惯了被手指填充，习惯了被取悦的小穴此时突然空虚，让他又顾不得别的。一期一振沾着润滑剂的手指尖还在穴口漫不经心地按压，鹤丸到了嘴边的抗议随即变成了催促的语句脱口而出。

"嗯？要我喂您吗？"

水蓝色头发的青年还是一点也不见着急，轻轻揉着刚才被打得有些发红的臀肉。鹤丸低下头毫无气势地瞪了一眼还挂着一贯的王子微笑的一期一振，低声骂了句"没大没小！"，抓过他刚才还在舔的东西，撕开了安全套的包装急躁地戴好，就撑着一期一振的腰缓缓坐了下去。

虽然润滑剂用得很足，但到底两人刚才的扩张做得还是有些潦草。一期一振安抚似地吻着鹤丸皱起的眉头，直到鹤丸的喘息渐渐平稳了，才低声问道："这就吃不下了？"

"唔嗯…还要…"鹤丸又直起身子，努力吞下身下的坚挺，"有段时间没做了…有些…"

"不要急，慢慢来没关系。"

一期一振这样劝着鹤丸，双手却紧紧抓住鹤丸的腰，猛地向上顶胯。

骗子！鹤丸的脑内这样尖叫着，然而张开的嘴却发不出任何声音，眼泪顺着脸颊就滑了下来。整根没入的性器好像连他的呼吸都阻塞了一样。一期一振的吻落在他的喉结、颈侧、锁骨还有前胸，轻柔得像羽毛一样骚得他直痒；一只手紧紧环住他腰的同时，另一只手温柔地顺着他的脊柱摩挲着，简直像在安慰哭泣的孩子。鹤丸有些不甘心被这样对待，伸手抱住了一期一振的肩膀开始动了起来。

"不疼了？"一期一振眼中的关切倒是货真价实。

"还好…没关系。"鹤丸也渐渐适应了体内的硬物，渐渐加快了上下套弄的速度。

腺体被擦过时的快感让他微微闭起了双眼，鹤丸难以抑制地拔高了呻吟。"你老是在担心什么？"

"…没什么。"一期一振的手指抚上了鹤丸的前胸，指尖挤压着刚才一直蹭着他的肩头，有些充血的乳尖，感受到鹤丸剪短的指甲在一瞬间用力地抓进了自己的肩胛。

"唔！不行！"鹤丸的头像沉重的花苞一样垂在一期一振的肩膀，"那里、别碰…"

"可是鹤丸殿下喜欢。"一期一振说着把手指换成了舌头继续挑拨，空出来的手摸到了鹤丸正顶着他小腹的肿胀性器，不顾鹤丸抗议，把它握在手中套弄着。鹤丸在他耳边的呼吸越来越急促，他拇指按了按敏感的顶端，不多时就感到包裹着他的小穴骤然收紧。鹤丸搂住他的脖子，哭叫着释放在了他的手里。

高潮后的鹤丸软软地趴在一期一振的身上，被恋人更用力地搂在怀里。一期一振护住他的腰，另一只手绕过鹤丸的后背把他的头轻轻按在自己的肩膀，在他耳边叮嘱一句"小心"，接着便把他小心地放在了地上。他拉开了鹤丸曲起的膝盖，挤进了他的腿间。

鹤丸仰躺在榻榻米上，心里却还是有些不满足。一期一振总是这样温柔得有些过分：嘴上会说着与彬彬有礼的外表大相径庭的下流话来刺激自己，行动上却处处以自己的感受为先—倒不如说，即便是讲出那些破廉耻的话，也是因为发现鹤丸对言语刺激十分受用。

可是，再任性一些也没关系的。温柔可靠的长兄形象，在鹤丸国永面前是可以丢掉的。所谓"不介意对粗暴对待"什么的，这样想来大概也不全是调情，如果对象是一期一振的话，鹤丸甚至有些期待。倘若可以遂恋人的心意，纯粹为了一期一振的愉悦感而被对方尽情地使用，如果是这样的话，粗暴一点也不坏啊…

而且无论如何，一期一振都不会真的伤害他的呀！

一期一振抬高了鹤丸的腰，加快了冲撞的速度。鹤丸配合着他的动作晃着腰，有意地加紧了后穴的包裹，满意地听到了一期一振急促的喘息。他快到了，鹤丸心想，伸手勾住了身上人的脖子，轻轻地咬住耳廓，顺着耳垂到颈侧一路舔下去。他知道一期一振喜欢这样。果然又在几下加重力道的抽插之后，一期一振低声叫着鹤丸的名字达到了高潮。

这次还是被后辈照顾了呢…鹤丸嘟着嘴，看着一期一振把安全套打了结丢进垃圾桶，心里想着下一次做一定要想办法让他顾不得去照顾那么多。

"鹤丸殿下，在想什么？"一期一振回过身，刚好看见鹤丸国永正盘算着下次要玩怎样的play，一副心不在焉的样子。

"没什么没什么！"幻想被打断的鹤丸慌忙回答，"啊—我是说，你就把那个东西就这样扔在小姑娘的垃圾桶里，被她发现不会被长谷部骂惨吗？"

"噢，这个倒没关系，等下出去时顺便把垃圾倒了就好。"一期一振拉过鹤丸早先脱下的白色长外套给他披上，还顺手把帽子也给他戴上了。他揪住帽檐，与鹤丸额头相触，这样一来仿佛兜帽里就是只有两个人的世界一样，"明明您刚刚就是在想些别的事情。"

"也没什么啦…"鹤丸叹了口气，亲了亲一期一振的脸颊，"下次来试试更能给人带来惊吓的方式怎么样？"

"嗯？该说不愧是鹤丸前辈吗？"一期一振笑了起来，"那何必等下次，现在不就正好吗？"

"哇啊！现在就来？啊我提议这次一期你可什么都不要做哦！让我来就好！"鹤丸说着甩下了外套，忽然又想起了什么，"不过等下！主公是不是快回来了？咱们要不要先换个地方？"

"鹤丸殿下不用担心，按照她走之前预定的时间，我们应该只有不到半个小时。"一期一振说着从地上捡起鹤丸的腰带，把它蒙在了鹤丸的眼睛上，绕到脑后打了个结，"而且这段时间万屋没有特卖或者上新，她会回来的很快，而那时我们还在这个房间里—这个惊吓，鹤丸殿下觉得怎么样？"

"不怎么样！会被刀解的！"鹤丸大叫，想要把蒙住眼睛的布条摘下来，可是双手都被一期一振捉住了，"绝对会被刀解的吧！她下不了手我们也会被长谷部扔进刀解池的绝对的！"

"没关系的，我们这次快点做。"

"再快也不会—诶你等等你怎么这就开始啦！"

鹤丸什么也看不到，刚刚一期一振又拿衣服把他的手腕也绑在了身后，这下真的是束手无策了。一期一振应该是把他的腿搭在了肩膀上，掌心托住了小腿细细地吻着。

不过既然这是一期一振所希望的，鹤丸心里想着，不禁轻笑，那就让它实现吧！

一期一振停了下来："鹤丸殿下在笑什么？"

"笑？"鹤丸曲起腿，脚踩着一期一振的肩头，"和你做快乐的事啊，很开心。"

"这真是太过分了！你们两个居然在我的房间里做这种不知羞耻的事！"审神者站在房间门口，身后一左一右站着长谷部和烛台切。前者一脸严肃仿佛庭上法官，后者面色凝重如同被班主任叫去谈话的学生家长。两把惹了事的太刀乖巧地正坐在她面前，"还来了不止一发！"

鹤丸接话："咳，主公你还小，还不知道次数的重—"

"你们来多少发和我有关系吗？我又不会爽到！"审神者红着脸打断了鹤丸，之后迅速意识到自己刚刚说了什么，赶紧又拉下脸，"不要给我讲黄段子！"

"主公殿下，这次确实是我做了对您不敬的事。"一期一振的道歉平静而诚恳，"事已至此，我也的确无可辩驳。该如何处置，哪怕是刀解也好，全听您发落。"

"别别别！您老全本丸可就一把别动不动就提刀解！知道我舍不得是怎么着？"审神者挥了挥手让他打住，看了一眼旁边脸色变得更白了的鹤丸，噗嗤一声又乐了，"哎呀不会刀解你男人的！瞅瞅把你吓的！"

"主公我错了。"鹤丸也讪讪地低头道歉，"对不起，再没有下次了！"

"你们啊…"审神者叹了口气，"把我的房间打扫干净！自己造的烂摊子别丢给别人收拾啊—还有，别忘了把香薰灯点上，这屋子里味道太可怕了！精油要雪松配柠檬草。"

审神者简直不想回忆她本来开心地搬了一堆零食回本丸，正要进房间舒服地瘫成河泥，却听见了自己的房间里传来两个男人的喘气声。战战兢兢地把门拉开一道缝，就看见浑身雪白的平安刀被水蓝色头发的青年按在衣橱边的穿衣镜前，双腿张开成羞耻的角度仰头呻吟，唾液从张开的嘴角溢出。他一手撑住镜框，一只手紧抓住扣住他腰腹的，一期一振的手。两人似乎过于投入，丝毫没有察觉到趴在门口的审神者已经开始怀疑人生。

一期一振解开了蒙住鹤丸双眼的腰带，从后面捏住他的下巴，让他正眼看着镜中的二人：

"看到了吗？鹤丸殿下您现在放荡的样子…"说着他的手指按住了鹤丸的乳尖，"这里，稍微一碰就挺起来了呐！"

鹤丸尖叫，腰身也倏地一跳。他喘着气，回头看着一期一振："你不也是吗？你现在的—嗯啊—表情要是让其他人看到了，可是要被—唔！要被吓坏的…"

鹤丸说话时脸上挂着笑容让一期一振看得心跳几乎漏了一拍，这种满溢着爱意的神情比怎样的表白都更加动听。

"那可不行啊…"他吻着鹤丸的肩胛骨，腰上又是一个重重的挺入，"鹤丸殿下的这副表情，应该只让我看到才可以。"

鹤丸的手已经扶不住镜框，只能勉强撑着地面："你的这张脸也是啊…"

审神者眼前一黑，惊恐万分地合上了门。看来小心强光刺激不仅是说说而已。她一手捂住眼睛，一手揉着突然作痛的心口，一步一挪地来到了近侍房，把正肝游戏的陆奥守叫起来给她洗两根胡萝卜吃。

于是鹤丸与一期一振老老实实地整理着被他们搞得乱七八糟的，审神者的房间。长谷部和烛台切按审神者的吩咐坐在房间门口当监工。晚饭后短刀胁差们在院子里嬉闹，歌仙和青江他们则拎着冰桶，跟着审神者挨个房间分发绿豆冰。

"整理得怎么样啦？"门口传来了女孩子的声音，审神者过来给烛台切和长谷部发绿豆冰，还把包装剥开之后才递过去，把长谷部激动得差点要把这支冰棍儿供起来。

"马上就好了。"烛台切道谢之后替两人回答道。

"哇！加油加油！"审神者说，"我给你们俩也留了绿豆冰，干完活儿就可以吃啦！"

一期一振回头看去。审神者挥了挥手里还冒着凉气的两支绿豆冰。其中一个包装袋上用马克笔浮夸地画了一只鹤，另一支则画着同样浮夸的一只莓。


End file.
